


dux cor vestrum

by Annie_axopache



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Gay, Multi, church, deep, happy end, noir
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_axopache/pseuds/Annie_axopache
Summary: Criado separado del mundo, desde muy pequeño, Lynx descubre un enorme secreto de su pasado, una conspiración, un amor, muchas verdades, y la aterradora realidad de perder sus creencias.dux cor vestrum, algo que puedes leer si quieres pasar el rato.





	dux cor vestrum

Prologo

En las noches hace frio en la calle, el suelo esta húmedo de agua y sangre, y los más bajos reposan en las esquinas, algunos despiertos, los que más borrachos.   
Uno jamás esperaría ver allí, más que gusanos, ratas y perras. Y sin embargo, esa noche en específico, alguien caminaba erguido y con paso firme.  
Si te acercaras, notarias que dé el no desprendía ningún aroma desagradable, y el oído perspicaz, podría oír las monedas repicando en su bolsillo.  
Pero también lo acompañaba algo que no podía verse, y que mantenía lejos a la escoria que habitaba ese lugar: su mirada azul y fría, que no dejaría pasar la más mínima mala intención.  
Una cesta colgaba del brazo de este hombre, cuyos rasgos se mantenían ocultos por la negrura de esa noche, dentro de estas, debajo de las mantas, se adivinaba el bulto de un humano.  
Un humano pequeño, de esos que no pueden valerse por si mismos, esos llamado… niños.  
Era común ver niños en esos lares, rondando silenciosos y en grupos, como cardúmenes de pirañas, capaces de, con sus pequeñas manos, dejar a cualquiera sin pantalones ni céntimos en sus bolsillos.  
A los niños no les afectaba la mirada de aquel hombre, pero sus madres, notando el peligro, les impedían ir hacia él, jalando los trapos que usaban como ropas, y mirándolos amenazantes. 

Así pues, gracias a esos fríos ojos que parecían refulgir en la oscuridad, el hombre entro y salió de ese horrido sitio sin perder un solo céntimo.   
La zona que le seguía a esta estaba igual de empobrecida; parecería igual para el ojo inexperto, pero a la vista de quien supiera, se notaba la enorme diferencia: ninguna rata vivía allí, nadie se atrevería a robar o matar, y aun así, eran igual o más sucios.   
Lo único que diferenciaba a estas personas de las anteriores, era el miedo. Un miedo a algo enorme, famoso y desconocido a la vez, un miedo que fácilmente podía explicarse: esta gente, vivía alrededor de la iglesia.  
Esto influía en su forma de actuar de modos impensables, es lo que el miedo puede hacerle a un grupo, esta gente tenía constantemente remarcada, la presencia de alguien que, les habían dicho, era capaz de cobrar todos sus pecados.   
A las puertas de la iglesia, fue a parar el hombre de mirada fría, aun cargando su cesta, y sin mirar hacia los lados.  
La enorme eh imponente puerta de la iglesia, precedida por una veintena de escalones de mármol, era abierta en las misas y durante el día, pero mantenía a salvo a quienes allí habitaran durante las noches.  
Cualquiera podría ser hipnotizado por aquellos exquisitos grabados que mostraban escenas dignas de ser llamadas arte, iluminadas contantemente por el brillo de una candela, pasajes enteros de la biblia estaban tallados allí, y cumplía el trabajo de distraer a cualquiera que no supiera los secretos de ese sitio.   
Este no era el caso de nuestro querido hombre (si se me permite llamarlo así). Este conocía el lugar de formas que jamás se atrevería a admitir.  
Justo antes de llegar a la zona iluminada, el hombre doblo hacia su izquierda, cualquiera que hubiera estado viendo esa negrura, encandilado por la luz, juraría que lo único que paso por allí fue el viento.   
Sus pasos silenciosos, como los de un felino, lo llevaron hasta una mínima abertura cuadrada, a metro y medio del suelo. Solo un idiota habría metido su mano allí; parecía un nido de arañas (y de echo las había allí dentro), y meter tu mano allí era casi tentar al destino.   
Pero nuestro hombre lo hizo, protegido de los arácnidos por unos elegantes guates negros; tiro de una pequeña cadena, y muy en el interior de la iglesia, una campana sonó.  
Solo él y nosotros, sabemos lo mucho que ese sonido lo sobresaltó: en el silencio total del secreto y de la noche, cualquier sonido, por mínimo que sea, queda magnificado.   
El hombre miro hacia los lados, bajando el ala de su sombrero para ocultar lo máximo posible su rostro, pero nada se movió en la oscuridad. Asique continuo su camino, rodeando una enorme columna, hasta quedar pegado a la pared, frente a una portezuela, perfectamente disimulada.  
Una mirilla se abrió en ella, y el ojo oscuro de una mujer escudriño el exterior, nuestro felino amigo le devolvió la mirada sin mostrar ninguna clase de titubeo. El ojo desapareció, y al cabo de varios segundos, la puerta se abrió hacia el interior, dejando respirar al hombre. La persona que la había abierto se mantenía detrás de esta, y en el interior la oscuridad era igual o peor que en el exterior.  
Pero eso no parecía presentar ninguna clase de impedimento para el hombre, que entro con rapidez, bajando escalones afilados eh invisibles.   
-¿Te aseguraste de que nadie te siguiera?- susurro una voz femenina, invisible, mientras la puerta se cerraba lentamente.  
-¿en serio me crees tan idiota como para permitir algo así?- respondió el hombre, en exactamente el mismo tono y volumen- donde sopla el viento…?

Su voz era profunda y grave, como la voz que uno esperaría escuchar narrando una historia oscura, y lo que acababa de decir parecía una especie de código, que la mujer se apresuró a responder.  
-cinco grados al norte y con suavidad…-luego de esto, la mujer se apresuró a pasar junto a él, al borde de lo que parecía una caída infinita.  
El hombre le dio una ventaja de un minuto, pasado ese tiempo bajo también.  
Las escaleras terminaron en una encrucijada de pasillos, nuestro hombre contó cinco grados, teniendo como punto de inicio un sitio desconocido, que, podría jurar, no era el norte.  
Al terminar de contar camino derecho en esa dirección.  
En todo este tiempo, el… niño su cesta, no había producido ni el más mínimo murmullo, pero al dar el primer paso en la dirección indicada, un leve sollozo se elevó. El hombre se apresuró a levantar la cerca, y hundió o su cara en esta, profiriendo susurros tan bajos, pero tan bajos, que nadie además del niño podría oírlos.  
El silencio regreso, y al fin pudo continuar su camino.  
Conto los pasos, pasando junto a tres puertas, hasta llegar a una cuarta, la abrió, evitando que chillara.  
La suavísima penumbra del cuarto que allí había, lo cegó por unos instantes. Siempre se había sentido más cómodo en la oscuridad completa que en la penumbra o en la luz.  
El resplandor en cuestión era provocado por cuatro velas, una en cada esquina del cuarto. En el centro de este lugar, tan quieto que parecía muerto, había un anciano, con sus ojos cerrados y una toga larga, que ocultaba todo excepto sus manos y cabeza.  
-Ocelot…-susurro sin abrir los ojos- exactamente un cinco segundos tarde… -no parecía un reclamo, su tono tenia cierto matiz de victoria.  
-el niño- murmuro el nombrado como excusa –casi llora, cuando estaba en el cruce…  
-ya veo… -el tono del anciano era dulce, casi paternal. El silencio reino durante unos momentos- ¿estás seguro de esto Ocelot? Debes saber que… esta es tu última oportunidad de arrepentirte…  
-mi última oportunidad paso hace mucho tiempo… -Ocelot miraba fijamente los parpados del hombre anciano; casi podía adivinarse su anhelo por verlos abiertos- yo sé que el… -dijo refiriéndose al niño, y su voz tembló imperceptiblemente- que estará a salvo aquí…  
-entiendo… -como si hubiera oído su mente, el anciano abrió sus ojos, y la luz de las velas pareció adelgazar, tenía exactamente los mismos ojos felinos que Ocelot, pero los suyos eran grises, casi sin vida, y no parecían ver a ningún lugar palpable- pero tu sabes bien que el jamás estará a salvo: pertenece a nuestra casta, y eso es la definición de inseguridad.  
Los labios de Ocelot temblaron, pero los controlo rápidamente, cubriendo sus, ahora húmedos, ojos con el ala de su sombrero.  
-sabes a lo que me refiero con “a salvo” –casi había reproche en su voz, pero también se podía adivinar culpa- esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por el… yo-  
-esto es lo único, Ocelot –lo interrumpió el anciano, callando instantáneamente sus palabras- es preferible que te vayas ya, o esto será más difícil para ti…  
Ocelot abrió la boca para decir algo, luego la volvió a cerrar, tragando sus amargas palabras.   
-si padre… -susurro, dejando la cesta en el suelo, y lanzándole una última mirada de añoranza.  
Luego de esto giro sobre sí mismo y se volteó para irse.  
-¿cuál es… -dijo el anciano, deteniendo su partida- el nombre que han elegido para el?..  
-…- dio un paso volviendo a adentrarse en la oscuridad- Lynx..   
Fue lo último que dijo, y luego se desvaneció.  
Nadie vio nada esa noche. Nadie vio al hombre que se alejó, nadie vio su dolor, y nadie vio las pequeñas gotas que dejaba atrás al avanzar.

Atte: Annie


End file.
